


I Love You, and That’s That

by butterflywriter



Series: Current/Recommended Works [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Stuffed Toys, Summoner and Lucina are in love and you can’t tell me otherwise, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Rings, Wholesome, simultaneous proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Lucina and the Summoner of Askr come together for their usual evening picnic, unaware it will be one they will never forget.Happy Valentine’s Day! <3
Relationships: Lucina/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Current/Recommended Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Love You, and That’s That

**Author's Note:**

> For this year’s day of love celebration, I wanted to write something truly special. So, this short story was inspired by the song “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri—one of my personal favorites. 
> 
> And the artwork at the end is my own!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

**_Heart beats fast…_ **

Boots crunched quietly through the tall grass, only causing a minor disturbance to the atmosphere around them. It was early evening, but time seemed to slow as the summoner approached the familiar silhouette in the distance. She felt the pounding of her heart, the sweat on her palms, and the slight tremble all over that was hidden beneath her thick coat.

They have met on this hill many times, but tonight was different. The sun seemed to be setting slower, the wind was harsher than usual, and even the chime of the crickets’ melody was more cacophonous than she had remembered. It was odd, and rather anxiety inducing. Gulping nervously, the young strategist gripped her inner pocket tightly, feeling the minuscule lump beneath.

She then took a moment to admire the world around her.

**_Colors and promises…_ **

Spring was soon to come, where most of the cherry blossom trees began blooming in late January. Their pink glow seemed to swirl about the blue-haired princess standing beneath them. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. And, one that brought back memories, as well.

Here, Lucina had made her first promise. A promise to keep the summoner safe, to love the younger woman in all that she is, and most importantly, to remember to always look out for herself. So preoccupied in looking out for her father and her friends, the strategist knew that taking on the compassionate love for another would drive the princess even further from caring for her own self. So, the summoner of Askr had the Ylissean hero hold to that promise.

And, Lucina had.

It was the bravest thing the young princess could do.

**_How to be brave…_ **

For someone so loved by her heroes, the summoner still did not feel she had done enough. She felt she lacked what everyone else who looked up to her had: Bravery.

Outside the world of Askr, where the blonde strategist hailed from, was much different. There was no war between countries, nor constant battles to be had. There weren’t even creatures as remarkable as the wyverns and Pegasi. It was more modern. And, the technological advances would be an alien concept to the heroes living at the castle.

However, it was harder to be whoever she wished.

Askr did not only present an opportunity to its heroes, but to its summoner, as well. Here, she could be who she wanted, share whatever she created, and still help others in the best way she knew how. And, it was a true blessing to be loved by the hero she admired the most.

But, her inexperience with such feelings tended to make her feel inept.

She could be brave on the battlefield as she strategized among her heroes. But, if that battlefield was love, the summoner had no strategy to overcome it.

…Until Lucina.

**_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall…_ **

_“That’s because there is nothing to overcome, sweetheart,” Lucina whispered while they were lying together in the grass, “It’s a very hard concept to grasp, but it is one you work with and take on together with your partner. So, in a way, it is similar to us fighting side by side.”_

_“But, aren’t you afraid?”_

_A musical laugh chimed in tune with the wisps of wind around them, “After the things I have witnessed…I am not so easily startled. I love you, and that’s that.”_

The summoner quirked a smile as she began making out the individual strands of blue hair dancing in the gentle breeze. As the sun continued to set, the tiara atop the other’s head shimmered brightly in its fading light. The view encompassed the young strategist. She suddenly felt lighter.

**_But watching you stand alone…_ **

A hand reached up to adjust the delicate circlet before another seemed to nervously brush down the signature blue and gold dress tunic. Biting her lip, the summoner kept back her mirth as she fondly watched the other. Lucina seemed to be just as nervous as herself.

But…why?

Suddenly, her quiet approach was ruined as the strategist stepped on a twig.

Those dazzling blue eyes immediately turned towards her own.

Then, the princess’ face broke into that beautiful smile of hers. One so pure, and yet so rare.

One she kept only for the summoner.

**_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow._ **

* * *

Smoothing over the corners of the blue and pink patterned quilt, the bluenette nervously paced around it before she forced herself to take a seat beside her wicker basket. Wiping her clammy palms against her tunic, Lucina then went ahead and shakily pulled back the silk cloth to peer in on the food resting within.

The strawberries were fine. The red velvet cupcakes Cherche had so kindly helped her prepare seemed to all be in one piece. The sparkling water was still in its respective holder right beside a delicate set of glassware. And, even the small package of butterfly crackers remained undisturbed as a singular slice of fresh Brie rested against it.

Letting out a breath, Lucina gave a small smile. 

It was her turn to do the food preparation for this evening, and she made sure to bring along all of Summoner Kiran’s favorite snacks and beverage. But, the cupcakes were an extra sweet treat, for this evening was going to be a very special one.

Nibbling at her lip, the princess took in a deep breath as she checked the other end of the picnic basket. Just to the side of the food lay a small, plush pink Pegasus. Lucina smiled at the stuffed toy as she gently brushed her fingers along its soft fur. She then nervously fiddled with something that was dangling about its neck.

Abruptly, she covered the basket and stood once more. Her cheeks were crimson as she began to pace around, her hands unconsciously adjusting her crown and pulling at her shirt. She felt so unsure of herself, and yet so confident.

She tugged at her tiara once more.

Were those the right feelings for this?

Suddenly, a snapping twig vanished her thoughts.

She turned around just in time to see those bright honey eyes and that forever soothing smile. One that made her heart skip two beats instead of one.

**_Time stands still…_ **

The first time she felt this way, the young strategist had kindly praised her hard work in battle. For someone so petite, Summoner Kiran sure had her ways in moving others. The younger woman was so proud of how well she was improving, and it seemed she always wanted Lucina to know that, too. It caused the princess to pause in her motions, and to really look into the other’s eyes.

It was the first time she felt something more than friendship towards the Askran hero.

**_Beauty in all she is…_ **

From then on, the Ylissean found herself following the other around.

The summoner not only aided the princess with her skill work, but she also helped the bluenette with personal relations, as well. If she was being honest with herself, Lucina was quite terrible when it came to talking with other heroes. However, the blonde strategist found it rather humorous. And, before she knew it, the summoner dragged her about the castle hand-in-hand as she introduced Lucina properly to everyone. 

Kiran had assisted her with so much that she wanted to be able to return the favor any way she could.

So, as awkward as it seemed, Lucina chose to observe the other in a close proximity. But, Summoner Kiran didn’t seem to mind. She always greeted the princess with a warm smile whenever she was waiting for the strategist to start her day. Lucina then would question certain tasks before offering her own assistance with them.

Overtime, the princess came to admire the summoner more than a simple aid of support. The younger woman was a friend among her heroes, and one they could trust fully without hesitation. And, usually Lucina found such dependence on a singular person to be utterly foolish.

But, when that person was Summoner Kiran…

It suddenly became beautiful.

**_I will be brave…_ **

The swordswoman had no words for the charm that always seemed to surround the young strategist. Her knees would tremble as butterflies filled her stomach whenever Kiran approached her. All walls she had planned to keep up when she arrived in Askr had fallen away before she could even build them up.

She had failed to keep her guard up.

And, that realization soon began to tear her apart while she fell further in love with the summoner. She felt lost in the new and overwhelming emotions she was feeling. They were pleasant, yet terrifying.

Her father and Grima were the only two beings she was supposed to focus on. Not this…this loving, caring, forever sweet stranger hidden behind a large heavy coat. Yet, Lucina felt her purpose in this new world start to change.

And, albeit being hesitant, she soon welcomed her new fate.

**_I will not let anything, take away…_ **

_“You’re still brave.”_

_Lucina scoffed as she felt a thumb swipe a tear from her eye. Sniffling softly, she shamefully looked into the summoner’s warm gaze, “Not by being this childish.”_

_Kiran frowned as she carded her hand through the princess’ tangled up hair, “Being upset over a nightmare has nothing to do with being a child. And, bravery has nothing to do with you being scared, either. Lucina…it’s okay.”_

_“I’m not pushing you away—?”_

_Soft lips pressing into her own halted any remaining doubt in the Ylissean’s mind._

_“You could never. I love you, and that’s that.”_

Lucina felt the smile spread across her cheeks as Kiran kindly took both her hands into her own. She then felt herself moving, her own lips mashing into the summoner’s just out of pure happiness. Nothing could take away what they had.

…Not even herself.

**_What’s standing in front of me…_ **

The familiar glow of honey was all she could focus on as the summoner giggled at her uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Blushing shyly, Lucina looked off to the side for a brief moment before pulling the other towards her little picnic set up for the two of them.

Soon, she felt her nerves falling away little by little as she watched the other happily stuff her face with all of her favorite treats. Lucina felt proud of herself. She never thought she could make another person so happy.

Nor…did she ever think she would ever deserve her own happiness in return.

**_Every breath, every hour has come to this._ **

* * *

Thin fingers gently combed through thick blonde curls as Lucina tucked another flower into the summoner’s hair. Kiran giggled at the ticklish feeling as she snuggled further into Lucina’s lap. She was quite full from the marvelous meal the princess had prepared for the two of them. And, the young strategist was especially proud of the fact that the Ylissean had even gone out of her way to bake a dessert for the very first time.

Summoner Kiran wished the older woman could see the effort she puts into their bond, and the others she held with other heroes. Lucina always felt she was a burden—when she was, in reality, very far from it. The blonde tactician currently using the swordswoman as a pillow made sure to remind the princess of that truth, however. Even if Lucina had a hard time believing she was worth something, Kiran always took time out of each and every day to diminish those false feelings.

Taking a deep breath, the summoner let that lingering thought flow from her mind as she slowly sat herself up. Lucina tilted her head in question as she watched the other stretch out her back. But, the strategist simply gave her a warm smile before leaning over to press a tender kiss against the princess’ cheek.

As she pulled away, she noticed Lucina was giving her a very peculiar look. Kiran was unsure of what it meant, but she was aware of the sudden heat filling her cheeks and ears because of it. Clearing her throat, she gave the princess a bashful smile before she nervously fiddled with her coat.

She loved Lucina with everything she had and she wanted this moment between them to be perfect.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kiran reached for her inner pocket to dig out the small item hidden within. She then covered it with both her hands as Lucina continued gazing at her with that same look. It was so hard to look away from the princess, and it seemed the bluenette was picking up on her sudden apprehension.

“Summoner…are you alright?”

It took Kiran a moment to find her voice. She was so nervous, “Y-Yeah…um…can I uh…ask you something?”

Lucina raised a brow before she scooted forward and placed her hands over the strategist’s own, “Of course…goodness, love, you’re sweating so much! Are you sure you aren’t sick?”

The younger woman gave a small laugh at that. Lucina truly was a caring and compassionate person, regardless of her overwhelming stubbornness at times.

“No, dear. I’m okay. I…um…w-well…”

Gulping thickly, Kiran leaned down to place a kiss atop Lucina’s hands as she tucked her feet under her knees. She then slowly removed her hands from Lucina’s own. The princess raised a brow, not understanding why the other was pulling away.

But, before she could respond, she noticed something glistening brightly in between the summoner’s palms.

She then gasped loudly upon realizing what it was—what the other was about to do.

“Lucina I—mmmpf!”

Said woman abruptly shut the strategist up with a forced kiss before she covered Kiran’s mouth with her hands, “W-Wait…! Hold… Hold that thought! Gods!”

Taken aback, Kiran was left stunned as her girlfriend dove towards her wicker basket. Lucina quickly pulled back the cloth before gently pulling out the plush Pegasus she had kept hidden. She then hurried back over to the summoner before dropping down on one knee in front of the other.

Summoner Kiran just stared.

Lucina was holding out the toy in front of her. It’s sparkly pink eyes were welcoming as the fur on its backside bristled gently in the breeze. But, that’s not what the strategist was focusing on.

It was the ring dangling along the ribbon about its neck.

She then looked down to the ring in her own hands.

“I… I was going to…,”Lucina started softly, her eyes filling with tears as a smile graced her face.

“P-Propose…?” Kiran choked out as her chest tightened upon this sudden turn of events.

The princess nodded as she reached over to swipe a tear trailing from the summoner’s own eye, “Looks like we really do think alike, huh?”

Kiran realized she had lost her voice again. But, emotions overcame her all the same as she took Lucina’ face in one hand and pulled the princess into a heated, passionate kiss. Stumbling forward, the Ylissean grasped onto Kiran’s coat for support before she smiled into it.

After a long minute, the two pulled back from one another to catch their breath. The summoner’s ears were bright red while Lucina’s cheeks were flaming. They were both in shock, and yet were falling head-over-heels for one another yet again.

“Y-Yes…,” Kiran quietly gasped out.

It took Lucina a second to realize what she meant. The summoner wasn’t responding to her question. She was responding to her unasked one. The one they both were asking each other in this very moment. The one they both planned separately, and yet chose the exact same day to do it.

The most important question of their lives.

“Will you marry me?” They asked simultaneously.

…Before they both fell into a fit of giggles. 

Lucina was the first to jump forward and tackle the summoner into the grass, where she pressed kisses all over the other’s face and neck.

“Yes yes yes yes yes!”

Kiran laughed as she rolled the two of them over before crawling on top of the other. Lucina welcomed the intimacy as she happily wrapped her arms around the younger woman. The summoner smiled down at her before brushing their noses together.

“In case you didn’t hear me the first time: Yes, Lucina. Nothing could make me happier than you wanting me by your side forever.”

They then shared another kiss.

And, both women became one under the setting sun as they lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes before whispering in unison.

“I love you, and that’s that.”


End file.
